Wicked Italy
by Green Tea Bunny
Summary: What happens when Italy is confronted with his lover's murder? Well, w shall find out. So... i have a few of me and my friend's oc hcaracters in this as you will notice. Sorry if it bothers you.
1. The Beginning (Charp 1)

_No! NO! I have to stop! Why CAN'T I stop?!_

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight shown through the windows of Germany's bedroom. The blonde nation shifted as the bright light hit his face. Reluctant, he opened his eyes and saw that it was almost noon. He hadn't slept in this late in quite a long time. He went to sit up but stopped as he heard a little grumble. Germany turned his gaze upon a man with reddish brown hair lying next to him, his head on his chest. **Italy.** For a moment, Germany had almost forgotten about the night before, when he and Italy had the night of their lives together. A warm smile spread on the blonde's face as he gently wrapped and arm around his lover. There was another grumble, then a small laugh. "Ve~ I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"You were already awake? Why... Why didn't you wake me up?" Germany asked, surprised that the Italian had awoken before him.

"Because I love you, Doitsu! Plus you looked so... so peaceful. I didn't want to ruin it, so I let you sleep in late after turning your alarm clock off." Italy giggled, looking up at Germany's icy blue eyes.

"You little-!" A smirk formed on his face. "How did you manage to do that without waking me, liebe? You know I'm a light sleeper."

"Ve~ I was just as surprised as you are! I went to roll over, but then fell out of bed... I thought for sure you'd wake up, but when you didn't and simply turned onto your side, I... well I noticed how peaceful you looked while you were sleeping and then I had a little voice in my head saying 'Hey! Turn his alarm clock off and let him sleep. He deserves to sleep in for once!' and so I did. Even when I clumsily got into bed again, you didn't wake up. You must have been really tired." Italy explained as he rested his his head against his lover's chest again. How he loved the German's muscles. They acted as firm, yet warm and comfortable pillows for the smaller nation.

"Ah... I see. That was very nice of you." Germany said, lightly kissing the top of Italy's head.

"Ve~ Yeah." Italy replied.

Germany chuckled. "Want to get up?"

"What? No! Oh, god, no!" Italy giggled. There was a hint of worry in his voice that Germany picked up on almost immediately.

"Are you alright, Italien...?" he asked.

"Si... I was just thinking about mio fratello." Italy muttered sadly.

"Oh...? He still hasn't returned your calls?" Germany asked.

"I didn't hear from him at all. He wouldn't talk to me after what happened at his house the other night. He just wanted to know how close I had gotten to tracing the camera signal back to the Allies computers. Then he left again." Italy let out a sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Germany said, trying to comfort the man he loved. He never could stand it when he was upset.

"I'm not really worried about him getting hurt or anything. I know this is going to sound crazy, but... I think there might be something going on with Spain and Romano. I mean, he looked so hurt when he saw the way Spain was acting towards Belgium even though he knew he was drunk. I think maybe-" Italy was cut off.

"They've been sleeping together." Germany blurted out.

Italy let out a few giggles. "Okay, no. i wouldn't take it that far~"

"No, I mean Romano had told Preußen that they've been sleeping together." Germany stated.

Italy's golden brown eyes widened as he sat up and looked his lover in the eye. "You mean together? As in... the naked kind of together?"

The German let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, seeing as he's your bruder, but... I promised your brother that I wouldn't."

"Does... Doesn't everybody else know? Am I the only one he didn't-" Yet again, Germany cut the Italian's sentence short.

"Oh, god no. Romano didn't even mean to tell mein bruder. He said it just came out." Germany stated, gently fixing the few strand of hair that had fallen into his lover's eyes.

"How could my own fratello keep something like this from me?" Italy said, still in shock.

"I think he's afraid you'd go telling everyone else." Italy gave the Germany a confused look. "Kind of like how you told everyone about Shanna and China."

"O-Oh... I see. That was kind of out of line when I did that..." Fratello must really need someone to talk to." Italy said.

"Probably. We've been kind of busy. Maybe we didn't hear the phone go off." Germany said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah." Italy agreed.

About an hour passed and both Italy and Germany arrived to the Axis Powers meeting, only to find a silent Romano and a semi-impatient Japan.

"Sorry we're late. SOMEONE decided to turn my alarm clock off." Germany said, flashing a smirk to the peppy Italian beside him.

"Oh! You two didn't have to- I mean, if you still wanted to be alone..." Japan said, putting the pieces together in his mind.

"No, it's fine." Germany stated.

"Mhm~ It's perfectly fine!" Italy giglged, kissing Germany's cheek, of which turned a light shade of pink.

"So, how is the entire search for the Allied Forces going?" Germany asked, sitting down next to his Italian.

"Well, I found their meeting place, no thanks to you two bastards, but they obviously knew we were tracing their signal." Romano stated in an unusually soft tone. "They left in a hurry... The cars were gone but everything else was still there."

"Uh, we should go back. Um, Germany and I can snoop around, and-" Italy was interrupted.

"Nothing left. There was a, um... giant buzz saw. It was Russia's planning, since the metal had Russian writing on it." Japan noted, flipping through the journal that he and Romano had recovered. "This was all we could save. I know it's not much but we need to go through it to see what we kind find that might tell us where they are or what they're planning."

"Maybe we should get Spain to help-" Italy was abruptly cut off.

"SPAIN- ...Spain's not part of this anymore." Romano said coldly.

"So... he's not going to be around anymore?" Italy wondered.

"I... I don't know, Veneziano. Not... Not for a while." Romano stated.

"Well, maybe we could call Prussia or Belgium? Maybe they could help?" Japan said hesitantly.

"I... I don't think Belgium would be in the mood do to any researching right now." Romano stated. "You know... I gotta go. You bastards can do whatever you want!" At that, the moody Italian stormed off leaving the other nations puzzled.

"...I... I think I'm going to go talk with Spain..." Italy muttered.

"Eh? Why?" Japan wondered.

"O-Oh, uhm... Well... Maybe he _is_ willing to help and mio fratello is just in a bad mood? You never really know." Italy quickly covered.

"A-Ah! That's a good idea, Italy. You go to Spain's and have a talk with him. Japan and I will say here and go through the journal." Germany said.

Italy lifted his hand to his head in a saluting fashion, though with the wrong hand. "Yes sir!" He giggled.

Germany shook his head. Italy was always too cute when he did the simplest mistakes. He kissed his lover goodbye and watched him quickly run out the door, clearly in a hurry to get to Spain's.


	2. Seeing Red (Chap 2)

_"A tiny piece of metal destroys everything."_

* * *

Italy happily knocked on Spain's front door, hardly containing the joy of knowing that his brother had found someone that he truly loved. **Knock. Knock. Knock.** Italy wasn't getting an answer for a while until a groggy voice mumbled, "It's open..." from the other side of the door. Confused, Italy opened the door and shut it behind him, only to find Spain on the coach with an ice pack on his head. A hang over. It was only expected seeing as Spain was flirting with Belgium while drunk at a party the other night.

"Does the ice pack help...?" Italy asked as he sat beside his friend.

"You heard...?" Spain replied, his voice soft and gentle. Italy nodded. "Si."

"Not planning on camping out again, are we?" Spain joked.

"No. Nothing like that. Germany and I made up last night." Italy giggled, his cheek turning a bright pink.

"So the birds are flying again, si?" Spain mumbled. "Isn't love grand...?"

"I heard that... that Belgium and the Netherlands are pretty upset with you..." Italy muttered. "And mio fratello, too."

"Yeah... I kinda picked up on that this morning..." Spain muttered.

"You're not going to be coming around anymore... are you?" Italy suddenly asked.

There was a long pause before Spain said anything. "its complicated, amigo."

"Everyone who was at that party is saying that." Italy remarked in a low tone.

"Must be true then..." Spain said. Clearly he wasn't up for talking about it, but right now Italy could care less.

"Was it worth it?" He asked. "What you did with Belgium...?"

"Romano told you?" Spain said, shocked.

"I heard from Germany, since he was there... The Allies had a camera set up... they've been watching us Axis Powers for a while now..." Italy muttered.

"Idiotas..." Spain grumbled, ashamed of himself even more.

"Do you... love him?" Italy suddenly asked yet again.

"WHat? Oh, uh... no... No. It was just a bad night... too many drinks and things got out of hand..." Spain muttered, thinking that the Italian had said 'her' instead of 'him'.

"No. Not Belgium. Romano. Do you really love him?" Italy questioned firmly.

Spain simply nodded. How could he speak? In his mind, he was reliving the entire night. The last few drinks. The flirting. The perverted words and actions. It was too painful. He wished he could redo that night.

"Then how could you do that to him...? Look, I don't know what happened last night but... what you did was... not right. If you wanted to ruin the relationship you and mio fratello had started, then congratulations. It most likely worked." Italy muttered.

Spain shot upward and looked the Italian on the eye. "How did you know that he and I have been sleeping together?!"

"Romano accidently mentioned it to Prussia, who told Germany... who told me. Spain... talk to Romano... please. I'm not mad or scolding you. I'm giving advice. Talk to mio fratello before your relationship crumbles." Italy said as he stood. "Addio, Spain. I hope you can patch things up." At that, the Italian walked out of the Spaniard's home and went to rejoin Germany and Japan.

A few weeks later, Romano received a call from Spain, who wanted to talk. Romano reluctantly agreed and they met the next day to have a discussion on what happened at Prussia's party.

"H-Hola, Roma... I'm glad you came." Spain said, a little nervous.

"...Spain." Romano grumbled.

"Romano, I wasn't trying to hurt you at all... The last few weeks... I wasn't myself. It hurt you that I... that I got drunk an flirted with Belgium and... I'm sorry." Spain aid softly.

"...You're just saying that." Romano grumbled.

"I mean it. I honestly do, Roma. I... I still love you... but I knew that I needed to let you calm down, too... plus everyone's already pissed with me... and your brother even came to my house and had a talk with me about what happened." Spain stated.

"Veneziano knows?!" Romano blushed. "HOW?!"

"You uhm... blurted it out to Prussia by accident and he told Germany, who then told Italy." Spain told him.

"Those BASTARDS! Hahh... I guess... we've both done a lot of things lately that we aren't proud of..." Romano said.

"I... think I've got you beat." Spain said. He finally looked up and noticed Romano looked back at him.

"...Wanna compare...?" Romano said.

"No thanks... but... I just... I don't know what I'd do without you." Spain announced.

"Let's not find out." Romano said, surprising the Spaniard by hugging him. Spain, of course, gladly returned the hug.

Sudden Spain heard footsteps and the sound of footsteps. "Roma!" As he and Romano stood up, they saw Russia with a gun in his hand.

"You think I'd just let you do that to me?! Huh!?" Russia shouted. "You think I'd let you get away with that?! Haha. THINK AGAIN." At that, the Russian began to back up while firing his gun multiple times.

Romano instinctively shoved Spain to the ground, a bullet hitting his shoulder, one barely missing Spain, and one going through a window to a house nearby, of which belonged to none other than Germany.

At Germany's, Italy's younger sister, Alice, was visiting. "So~ Big brother Romano is sleeping with Spain~! Ohhhh ahaaa! This is wonderful!"

"Ve! It is, huh? Although I hope they can patch up their little fight." Italy told her.

"Ja, those two kind of... are on a rocky slope, I guess you'd say. Spain got drunk and started to flirt with Belgium and was acting quite perverted towards her." Germany said from in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and Alice instinctively ducked to teh gound as Italy ran for the kitchen, where is strong, muscly Germany was.

"Ve! Germa-" Italy stopped as he saw the blonde nation on the ground. "Germany?!"


	3. The Last Shot was the Charm (Chap 3)

_"Please, bring him back."_

* * *

Sirens roared as an ambulance drove into Romano's driveway. Spain guided to two paramedics to the backyard where Romano was lying on the ground.

"He was shot?" One paramedic asked.

"Y-Yes! In the chest, I think. F-From behind, too." Spain confirmed as they rushed to Romano.

"Was it by accident?" the other paramedic asked.

"No no no, it was... He was trying to kill him."

Italy knelt down and shook Germany. Suddenly, he felt something wet and sticky. he looked down as his hands and saw blood. _Germany's_ blood. By now, Alice had run next door to see what all the commotion was, so Italy and Germany were the only ones in the house.

"Oh god! No..! Please! Please, come on!" Italy cried, trying to shake the Germany awake. "Come on, Germany! Please, Ludwig!"

No response. Then Italy saw where the bullet wound was. Germany's chest. Straight through his heart. This sent Italy into a sobbing fit. He continued to try and awaken his lover to no success. Then it his Italy. He had asked England one day to teach him a few magic spell. Maybe that would work?

"By Osiris, bring him back!"

Alice saw the ambulance and ran to the back of the house where she heard talking. Her green eyes widened at the sight before her. Romano lying on the ground, a bullet wound either to his chest or in the main artery in his shoulder. She ran over immediately and asked Spain exactly what happened, and his answers sent her into panic.

"Pulse is 100 and weak. Lung sounds are wet." One paramedic announced.

"W-What does that mean?! Is he gonna-" Alice was cut off.

"You need to step back, okay? If you want us to help him out, we need some space." the other paramedic stated.

Romano was starting up at the sky, breathing slowly. Yes, he pulled a prank on Russia. Did he deserve to be shot in an attempt to murder him? No. He was in shock. He didn't know what to think.

Italy held Germany's lifeless body in his arms, his cheeks stained with tears. "Hear me...! Keeper of darkness!" Italy tried everything he could. England had willingly taught him magic. **_Black magic._** Italy didn't know it was a bad thing. Magic was magic to him. And so, he called upon forces he didn't know how to deal with.

"YOU! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!" a voice boomed as the form of a demon appeared in front of him.

"Please... Please bring him back!" Italy begged.

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing." The demon stated firmly.

"How?! How is this natural?!" Italy questioned.

"It is a human death my human means. This man was already raised from death a long time ago due to mystical force. This is not the same. It is DONE." The demon announced coldly.

"No! There has to be a way!" Italy begged.

"IT IS DONE!" The demon announced yet again.

"NO!" Italy screamed. Anger engulfed his small body, and unknowingly, so did the demon's essence. Power filled the Italian's body. _Dark power._ He stood up after the demon had vanished and walked out the front door. Across the street, he saw his brother on a gurney being rushed into an ambulance, Spain and Alice standing by in worry. The smaller Italian walked over.

"I-Italy are you alright?!" Alice asked.

"How did this happened..?" Italy asked.

"Eh.. R-Russia! He had a gun!" Spain said, clearly worried for Romano.

"Russia..." Italy hissed, turning and walking down the street in the direction of England's house.

"W-Wait, where are you going?!" Alice asked. "Italy?!" Italy continued walking without saying a word.

"We need to go. Are you coming with us or not?" the paramedics asked. As much as the two wanted to follow Italy, Alice and Spain were more concerned about Romano, and so, they entered the ambulance and before they knew it, they were on their way to the hospital.

Italy didn't knock. He flat out busted England's front door in, causing the British man to jump.

"Italy...?!" England stood up, alarmed.

"Where do you keep your black arts books?" Italy questioned, walking into England's basement.

"Look, I heard what happened to your brother! Alice called Shanna, and Shanna called me! Its a terrible thing but I can't let you do this!" England said, rushing after him.

"I need power." Italy announced.

"Not with those books. Italy, I can't let you! You're still a beginner when it comes to magic! Italy-!" England warned.

"Stop." Italy stated. A flash of lightning shot from his hands and hit the British nation, stopping him dead in his tracks. Italy took one look at a black magic book and sent every single one flying in front of him, creating a huge pile where only one book at the very top was left open. The Italian smirked as he pressed his hands against the book, sucking the magic from the very pages. The words crawls from the paper and slide up Italy's arms... his shoulders... his neck... all the way up until they disappeared at his hairline. As Italy removed his hands, he revealed nothing but blank paper within the dark arts books. He had sucked them dry. Suddenly, his copper colored hair was taken over by a deep, scarlet black. "That's better."

Prussia opened the front door to his brother's home, returning from a day of annoying Austria. "West?" he called. There was nothing but silence within the huge home. This peaked Prussia's curiosity. He walked towards the kitchen, seeing as Italy might be there cooking, or even West, for that matter. His crimson eyes widened as he saw his brother lying lifeless on the ground, a fatal bullet wound to the chest. He stifled a scream as he fell to his knees.

Alice and Spain stood behind glass, watching doctors as they tried to remove the bullet from Romano's chest and stop the bleeding. Alice was on the brink of tears. She hated how stubborn her brother could be, but she cared about him. She couldn't think of what life would be like without a little conflict that was started by the moody Italian himself. She simply couldn't. Spain was holding back tears. His Romano was lying between life and death, something nobody should ever face. Suddenly light began to flicker and the machines went haywire as a man with scarlet black hair and a curl walked into the operating room. _Italy._ Both Spain and Alice's eyes widened.

"Leave." he stated.

Spain and Alice immediately ran in. "Italy?!"

"Now." Italy demanded. At that, the doctors rushed from the room as Italy walked towards his brother.

"Ita, what are you doing?! He's gonna die!" Spain announced as the monitor flat lined.

"No he isn't." Italy said. He simply stared at his brother. With the new power he commanded, he made the tiny, half-inch long bullet rise out of his brother's chest and had the wound healed within a matter of seconds. Romano's flat line turned into a normal heart beat as he opened his eyes.

"Ughn... what happened...?" Romano wondered as he sat up.

"Roma!" Spain shouted, running and hugging him tightly in his arms.

"How did I... get here?" Romano wondered.

"O-Oh my god, are you okay?!" Alice asked.

"Y-Yeah... s-sure." Romano then noticed his brother. "Veneziano?"

Italy smiled, though his appearance worried everyone a little. "Romano. Hey."

"What's the matter...?" Romano asked.

"I'll explain." Italy said, turning and walking towards the door.

"What?" Alice was confused just as the others were. "Where are you going?!"

"It's time to find Russia."

Once in the car, Italy sat in the back seat with Romano while Spain was in the passenger seat and Alice was driving.

"Faster." Italy ordered.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Alice told him.

"Faster." Italy ordered. Using more magic, he made the gas pedal hit the floor as the car sped up at an alarming rate.

"Italy will you cut that out?! If you wanted to drive-" Alice was cut off.

"Ita, we gotta stop. I don't like this." Spain stated.

"We're close. I can sense him." Italy said.

"And we'll catch him, and he'll go to jail." Romano said. "Look, I'm finding getting shot very motivating, but your using magic."

"If I wasn't you'd be DEAD." Italy said coldly.

"Maybe, but this isn't right. This isn't how I want it." Romano replied.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." Italy stated.

"I think our brother gets the tie breaker on this one. He _was_ on the ouch end of the bullet." Alice stated.

"Ita, you do have a choice. This isn't good for you. You made a decision to stop taking England's magic lessons for a reason. You promised us, and can I just ask? What's with the makeover of the damned? I mean the hair and..." Spain trailed off.

"Turn right! Go!" Italy demanded.

"G-Go?! WHere!?" Alice asked.

"Over there! Now!" Italy ordered.

"Ita-" Spain was cut off.

"TURN." Italy said sternly. Once again, he used magic and forced the car in the direction he wanted. He drove off the road and towards a deserted area.

"Fine, fine! Puppet master wants to drive, go ahead!" Alice announced, letting go of the wheel, giving Italy total control over the car, as if he didn't already. Once he stopped the car, Italy jumped from the car and began walking towards the road.

"Italy, stop!" Alice cried.

"Stay back!" Italy said, shooting lightning towards her and the other two. He continued walking until he saw a bus coming, then he simply stood in the middle of the road. He made the bug increase its speed and had it stop right before it smashed into him, all without flinching. He walked to the door and forced them open. "Get out." he commanded.

Russia simply stood and walk off the bus, and his eyes widened as Italy grabbed him by the neck. "Please! I-I'll ...I'll do anything...!" the Russian said.

Italy's eyes turned black as 'Russia's' skin melted and an eye fell to the ground. Italy dropped the fake body to the ground as Alice, Spain, and Romano rushed over. "It... Its a robot. I... I don't understand... I... I could feel his essence. ...He tricked me!" Italy started walking away.

"And then what?!" Alice asked.

"Then we kill him." Italy stated.

Romano grabbed his brother's wrist and stopped him. "Okay you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Italy asked.

"Look, you're angry. I'm angry too. There's no excuse for what Russia did, but that-" Romano was interrupted.

"He shot Germany." Italy announce.

Everyone was caught off guard. Silence. Nobody spoke. They didn't know what to say.

"When he shot you, he hit him too. Straight through the kitchen window." Italy stated.

"O-Oh my god..." Alice muttered.

"Guess the last shot was the charm." Italy said coldly.

"He's dead?" Spain asked.

"He's dead." Italy stated. "And now he's dead too.

"Oh my god..." Spain replied.

"Mio de Christo, Veneziano, why didn't you say anything?!" Romano asked.

"I'm busy." Italy turned to walk away when Alice stopped him.

"Big brother, please, just stop. We love you. And Germany. But we don't kill others out of vengeance. It's not the way." Alice stated.

"How can you say that? Germany is **dead.** " Italy replied.

"I know. ...I know... And I can't understand anything. Not what happened and... and not what you must be going through. Fratello, if you do this, you let Russia destroy you too." Alice said.

"You said it yourself, Ita. The magic is too strong. There's no coming back from it." Spain said.

"I'm not coming back." Italy said, turning to leave yet again.

Romano grabbed his brother's hand. "Fratello, please- Please, we'll get through this together." He begged.

"No we won't. Not this way." Italy said, disappearing into thin air, leaving the three behind, both in worry and confusion.


	4. One Down (Chap 4)

_"Do you want to know what a bullet feels like?"_

* * *

Alice, Romano, and Spain returned to Germany's house around 9pm, thinking that Italy might have come back to it, unknown to them that Prussia was in the house, instead.

"Veneziano?" Romano called out. Silence. The three split up to look around.

"Italy...?" Alice called.

"Maybe he went back to the hospital to find Romano?" Spain suggested.

"We left there hours ago." Romano stated. "He would have been back by now."

"Big brother?" Alice called. Her curiosity couldn't be contained any further, and so she slowly entered the kitchen. Germany's body still lay lifeless on the floor, never to move again. Then she noticed Prussia huddled in a corner, Shanna and China trying to calm him down.

"I didn't want to leave him alone..." Prussia mumbled. Alice immediately walked over and knelt down near him.

"Prussia... please... c'mon, we need to get you out of here." Shanna said in a soothing tone.

"Prussia... we need you to be strong, even _if_ he's your younger brother, aru." China begged, using the same soothing tone of voice as Shanna, "Please, Prussia, we need to go to another room, aru."

"I don't understand..." Prussia mumbled.

"I don't understand, either..." Alice spoke up, startling her two friends that had arrived much earlier.

Unknown to them, both Spain and Romano had entered the kitchen and were shocked at the sight. They never said a word, even for a moment after they finally had gotten Prussia to leave the kitchen and had the police and paramedics remove Germany's body from the home.

"Are the police gone, too...?" Romano asked.

"They'll... They'll be back tomorrow with more of their pretty yellow tape..." Alice replied in a solemn tone.

"We need to find Ita..." Spain stated.

"Yeah... He's gone off the wagon big-time, aru..." China stated.

"Russia's a dead man if he finds him..." Alice mumbled.

"Good." Prussia announced.

"Prussia, don't go saying that." Shanna told the silver-haired man.

"Why not? I'd do it myself if I could." Prussia said bluntly.

"Because you don't feel that way." Shanna told him.

"Yes I do." Prussia disagreed. "And you should, too. He killed mein bruder and he nearly killed your brother. He needs to pay."

"Out of the mouth of someone who never results to violence when someone is shot." Spain said.

"Spain." Romano said.

"I'm just saying, he's... Russia's just as bad as any demon or supernatural force that Alice has sent to eternal Hell." Spain replied.

"Being a slayer doesn't give me a license to kill." Alice stated. "Russia's just the same as us."

"So?!" Prussia questioned.

"This world has its own rules for dealing with people like him. It's different than the supernatural." Alice told him.

"Yeah, we all know how well _those_ rules work." Romano retorted.

"Sometimes they do." Shanna told him. "Sometimes they don't.

"We can't control the universe. If we were then... maybe England's magic lessons wouldn't have changed my brother the way it did." Alice said. "And we'd be able to bring Germany back."

"...And... And mom..." Romano muttered almost silently.

"There are limits to what we can do." Alice told him, swallowing a wave of sadness. "That's the way it should be. And now our brother is messing with forces that want to hurt him... all of us."

"I just... I've had blood on my hands all day..." Spain murmured, looking at Romano. "Blood from the people I love."

"I know. And now it has to stop." Romano told him in a low tone.

"Russia's going to get what he deserves. I promise." Alice stated. "But I will **not** let my older brother destroy himself."

"O-Okay... where should we start? He could be anywhere." Shanna replied.

Alice let out a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe England's or Sakura's place for some kind of locating spell? I... I could go myself."

"No, no, no. I... I'm cool. I'll go, aru." China said.

"Prussia can't stay by himself." Romano said, seeming to care about him for a change.

"Let me go with you. I want to." Prussia told them.

"No, its to dangerous for you since you're not in the right mindset right now." Shanna said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But it's Italy! The person we love. The person that West loved enough to die for. He _needs_ us." Prussia disagreed.

"He does and you'll help him. Lots. But first we have to get him home in one piece." Romano reassured him.

"...Fine... I want to go to Japan's." Prussia gave up.

"Alright." Shanna agreed.

Italy laid his bloodied shirt on the floor of a hotel room, plans swarming within his brain. "Blood of the slain. Hear me. Guid me to Germany's killer."

On his mint green t-shirt, a map formed from the blood splatters that stained it. It showed the forest that he had first met Germany in, and it infuriated the Italian. He knew where he had to go, where Russia was. It was time the bastard got what he deserved.

At England's, Shanna help England to a chair while Alice, Spain, and Romano examined the room. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... the spell is wearing off... He put the whammy on me and then went straight to the dark magic books and sucked them dry." England explained.

"Look, England," Alice began. "Something terrible happened."

"I know. ...Germany." England choked out.

"He's is out for blood big-time." Romano said. "We have to find Veneziano before he finds Russia. Is there something you can do? A locator spell maybe?"

"I don't need a spell." England stated. "I can feel him."

"You... You can feel him?" Alice said in confusion.

"His thirst for vengeance... it's overwhelming." England stated.

"So Italy's all wrathy. Why don't you go after him, aru?" China asked.

"He wants to kill Germany himself. He doesn't want anyone interfering." England explained.

"Look, England, we don't have much time. We need to know which side of this you're on." Spain announced.

"If you know where Italy is, you can help us." Alice told the British man.

"I'll help. But I'm helping Italy." England said, standing up. "He's close to him. He's in the woods."

Leaves crunched underneath Italy's boots as he walked in the direction to find Russia. He could feel Russia's essence and knew how to use that to his advantage. "Run all night, Russia. I'll still find-" There was a sharp pain in his back as he fell to the ground.

Russia stood behind him, staring at the Italian, of whom he had just stabbed in the back with a small ax. He smirked. "Not going to kill me. Nobody can beat Mother Russia."

Suddenly, Italy rose to his feel and plucked the weapon from his back without a problem. "Ax- Not gonna cut it."

Russia's eyes widened and he took off running. He kept looking behind him every once in a while to make sure that the Italian wasn't behind him. When he looked forward, he suddenly found that very Italian in front of him and he stumbled backwards. "That's cute. That's a very cute trick." Russia continued backing up and Italy walked forward. "It was an accidently, you know."

"Oh, so instead of killing my brother... you kill my boyfriend?!" Italy asked coldly.

"It... It was nothing personal. That's all." Russia said, fiddling for something in his pocket.

"Well this is." Italy announced.

"CAPTURE!" Russia shouted, throwing a mystical ball that he'd swiped from England.

The ball turned into a gel-like form and covered the Italian nation's body. Russia took off running without looking back, unbeknownst to him that Italy had used magic and melted the gel that stopped him. Italy had stopped walking and simply uttered a spell under his breath. "Irretite." Then he continued walking.

Russia was stopped dead in his tracks when vines wrapped around his ankles and wrists, restricting him from moving at all. Italy appeared around the corner and walked over to him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Cute trick. You're really asking for it, you know that?" Russia told the smaller man.

"I'm asking for it?" Italy repeated.

"I'm going to walk away from this, comrade. And when I do, you're going to _beg_ to join your little boyfriend." Russia retorted.

Italy gave Russia a confuse look. "He wasn't your first."

"Uh.. uhm... f-first who?" Russia asked.

"Germany. He wasn't the first person you killed." Italy announced.

"I don't know what your talkabout-" Russia was cut off.

"Reveal!" Italy said, casting another spell.

A girl with a deathly pale skin complexion walked out from behind a tree. "I should have strangled you in your sleep... Back when we all still lived together. I should have done the world a favor." **_Ukraine._**

"Ha. It's a trick." Russia muttered.

"Why, little brother? You could have just let me go." Ukraine told him, her purple lips allowing anyone to know that she was murdered a while ago.

"Make it stop." Russia said. "Make it go away."

"It didn't have to be like that." Ukraine continued.

"I'm not kidding!" Russia shouted.

"How could you say that you'd protect your elder sister... and then do that to me?" Ukraine asked.

"BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT, BITCH!" Russia snapped, turning to look at his elder sister. She was gone.

"Because you liked it." Italy said.

"Oh shut up!" Russia disagreed, looking back at the Italian,

"You never felt that you had power with her, not until you killed her." Italy explained.

"Ha! You're just like every woman, comrade, even **if** your a **man** \- Mind games." Russia remarked.

"You get off on it." Italy continued. "That why you had a mad-on for my brother. He was your bi "O" wasn't he, Russia?"

"Okay, you done yet, or can we talk some more about our feelings?" Russia said sarcastically.

"What's happening? What do you feel, England?" Alice asked, England guiding her, China, Shann, Romano, and Spain towards Italy.

"She's stronger now. Close." England told the blonde woman.

"What about Russia? Did she-" Shanna was cut off.

"He's still alive. He's not done." England told them.

They had to keep going even if it killed them. It was Italy they were talking about. Sweet, innocent, air-headed Italy. Except Italy was so sweet and innocent anymore.

"Справка! HELP!" Russia shouted. He looked at Italy. "Let me go! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

"What the matter, Russia? Thought you wanted to talk." Italy retorted.

Russia couldn't look the man in the eye. "No."

"Okay." Italy said, lifing his hand pu to his chest and opening his palm, revealing the bullet he'd removed from his brother's chest. "I'll talk." He used magic and ripped Russia's jacket and shirt wide open, showing his chest.

"W-What are you doing?" Russia asked.

"Shhh!" Italy commanded.

"Hey- I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" Russia pleaded.

Italy held the bullet up to the Russian's chest and used magic to make it levitate. "Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Russia? A real one?"

Russia looked down at the bullet and his eyes widened, then he looked up at the Italian in shock.

"Its not like in the comics." Italy explained.

"N-No. _No._ " Russia said.

"I think you need to. ... _Feel_ it." Italy said. Using magic, he made the tiny bullet slowly protrude through the larger man's chest, creating a small little hole.

"Ah! God, stop it!" Russia cried out in pain.

"Its not going to make a neat little hole. First it will obliterate your internal organs. Your lung will collapse... Feels like drowning." Italy explained emotionless.

"A-Ah, oh God no..!" Russia winced. The slow pain was excruciating.

"When it finally hits your spine, it will bow your central nervous system." Italy continued.

"Ah, God, no! Please stop-" Russia was cut off.

"I'M TALKING." Italy snapped, magically sewing Russia's mouth shut. "The pain will be unbearable. But you won't be able to move. Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying? It'll seem like it takes forever."

Russia was wining muffled sound of pain as the bullet continued to slowly go through his chest, barely making it to the center. The pain was killing him and he felt as if he were on fire.

"Something, isn't it?" Italy said, looking at the tiny hole in the Russian's chest. "One tiny piece of metal... destroys _everything_." He blinked and continued looking at the bullet wound. "It ripped his insides out... Took his light away... from me... from the world." He looked up and glared at the Russian. "Now the one person who should be here is gone, and a waste like you gets to live. That tiny piece of metal... can you feel it now?" Italy said, making the thread that sewn Russia's mouth shut disappear.

"OH GOD PLEASE!" Russia screamed. "I... I did... I did wrong! I-I see that now! I.. I need... I need jail! I need... And you... you don't want this. You're not a bad person! Not like me!" Russia admitted.

 ** _"Veneziano!"_**

Italy turned to see England, Shanna, Alice, Romano, and Spain running towards him from a far distance.

"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them, too. You're friends. Y-You don't want that. I know the pain you're in but-" Russia was cut off.

"Bored now." Italy said coldly.

Everyone's eyes widened as Italy simply waved his hand in front of Russia and skinned him. Innocent Italy just **killed** a person without showing any ounce of mercy what-so-ever.

"Italy... What did you do?" was all Alice could think to say. "What did you do?

Italy turned and looked at his friends and siblings. "One down." His eyes glowed a crimson red as he vanished into thin air as if he were dust in the wind.


	5. Two to Go (Chap 5)

_"It's not about the violence. It's about the_ _ **power**_ _."_

* * *

The group of friends were now running through the forest, dodging branches and trying not to trip over rocks. Alice kept looking behind them in case Italy appeared, but he never did. Suddenly, Shanna stopped and leaned against a tree.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." she said.

"Again, aru?" China said, clearly concerned.

"Shanna, we don't have time." Romano stated.

"I know, it's just... what happened back there... the sound of it... t-the smell." Shanna said, clearly fighting back a wave of sickness.

"I know." Alice stated.

"Italy did that." Shanna said, still in shock.

"That's why we have to keep moving, aru." China said, comfortingly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"And you heard what he said. One down." Alice stated as the group continued walking.

"He was talking about two to go, right? That could be anyone, right-" Spain was cut off.

"He's probably talking about Belarus and America." Romano told him. "And those two are sitting at the World Meeting Hall without a clue that Veneziano is coming."

"You don't think he's going to kill them, too? He wouldn't. It doesn't make sense." England added.

"Italy's got an addictive personality." Alice told him. "He just tasted blood. He could be there already."

"No, he could. At his level, he can only go airborne." England said. "Its more flashy and impresses the locals, but it does take longer.

"Longer than what?" China asked.

"Teleporting." Shanna stated as she disappeared almost instantly.

"Right... Earth Fairy." England stated. "At least she'll get there first."

"I'm counting the ways that this can go wrong..." Alice mumbled.

"Shanna can handle herself when she needs to, especially in serious situations like this, aru." China told the blonde.

"Against Italy tonight? Don't be too sure." Alice said as the group continued walking.

"Well, he should be coming down at some point, shouldn't he, aru? I mean, back there, he was out of his head. Running on grief and magics, aru." China stated.

"Doesn't matter. Italy just killed someone. Killing people changes you." Alice stated. "Believe me, I know."

"Russia was a cold-blooded killer that was just warming up. If you ask me, the bastard had it coming." Romano stated bluntly.

"...Maybe." England said. "But America and Belarus don't."

"This is still Italy we're dealing with, right?" Spain asked.

"...I hope so." Alice said. "Whatever he's going through, we have to stop him."

"Maybe we can actually do that if we can get to your... car... aru." China said, stopped almost in sync with everyone else as they stood in front of Alice's SUV. The vehicle was mangled all of a sudden, tree limbs smashed through every window.

"Veneziano." Romano muttered.

"Guess he wants to finish the job without us tagging along." England said.

"...Meet me at the World Meeting Hall." Alice ordered, running off.

"O-Okay..." Spain muttered.

"We'll catch up!" Romano shouted at her, anger in his voice. "It's not like he's MY BROTHER, TOO!"

At the World Meeting Hall, America and Belarus sat doing much needed-and neglected-paperwork for their respected countries.

"This is so stupid... I should be watching horror movies instead of doing this..." America grumbled.

"Hey. I have better things to do that sit and watch a stupid cheese fest filled with screaming women." Belarus snapped. "I should be with my darling big brother Russia right now, that way he can marry me and our souls can be bonded for all of eternity."

"Okaaayyy... someone's been taking incest pills lately- Hey wait. Wasn't Russia supposed to be here too? I could have sworn he had neglected paperwork, too!" America wondered.

"Big Brother should be here then! That way he can marry me!" Belarus stated, still in her crazed daydream.

"You're a nut job, you know that?" America said. At that, Belarus practically jumped over the table and tackled him, putting him an a headlock.

"Take it back!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Shanna appeared and a puzzled look came over her face when she saw the two nations fighting. "There you two are."

Belarus released America and they both turned to look at the brunette. What was she here for?

"You do that?" Belarus asked.

"No..." America said.

"Listen to me. We have to get you two out of here, or you'll both be killed." Shanna stated bluntly.

"What's going on?" America wondered.

"Look, you're probably going to have to break this down a bit more for the pea-brain to understand." Belarus retorted.

"Russia shot Romano. Russia shot Germany. Romano's alive. Germany's dead. Italy found out, being said that he hides how strong he actually can be, decided to get the payback, with interest." Shanna explained.

"What about Big Brother?" America asked.

"He killed him. Ripped him apart and bloodied up the forest doing it." Shanna told him. "Now he's coming here and the two of you are next."

"Oh my god... Big Brother..." Belarus muttered.

"Oh my god... _ME!_ " America stammered.

Italy reappeared in front of the Meeting Hall, France standing by.

"W-Woah woah, Italy. What was that?" he asked "Look, I don't know what you just did but-"

"Take a nap." Italy said as he caused France to fall unconscious.

From behind a few bushes, Alice watched her brother closely. He simply looked at the front doors and they tore apart from their hinges and the Italian calmly walked inside. If Alice didn't do something, Shanna, America, and Belarus would be killed all together. So, she ran to the back entrance and darted up the stairs to the room the nations held their meetings in and did paperwork in.

Italy walked up the stairs, his senses aware of everything around him. Then a thought his him. Why not just levitate? So, using a small amount of magic, Italy's small body lifted from the ground and he was in the Meeting Room within a few seconds, only to find Shanna there, the back entrance door wide open.

"...Alice." Italy murmured angrily.

"Italy, just stop for a second and listen to-" Shanna was cut off when Italy shot dark electricity out of his hands, hitting her almost instantly. She fell to the ground, pain wrenching her body. She wouldn't die from this and she knew that. All it could do was stun her rather painfully.

At England's house, everyone was crowding around spell books, anti-spell books; anything that might stop Italy from killing America and Belarus.

"Y-You... I... I dabbled in magic before I... became a nation. I was able to fully use magic while I lived with England as a child." America spoke up, receiving a glare from the British nation.

"Shut it, America. I'm only protecting you and Belarus because One, it's a Slayer's duty to protect innocent lives, and Two, because I don't want to lose my brother. And this time its leaning more towards the seconds reason." Alice snapped.

"I'm just saying. Italy's hyped up on magics and was running low when he came after us." America replied. "If that's the case and he actually is running low, its only a matter of time before he needs to recharge that magic. He's probably out there somewhere trying to do exactly that."

"Thanks. Now remember that conversation that you and mio sorella had a moment ago?" Romano stated.

"About me shutting up?" America asked.

"Yeah. SHUT UP." Romano snapped.

Italy walked through the door to Norway's home. Denmark was drunk on the floor, Finland and Sweden were asleep, and Iceland wasn't even there. He turned the doorknob to the Norwegian's bedroom and opened the door, finding the nation reading one of his many spell books that he kept hidden from England.

"Hey, Italy." Norway announced. "I've been waiting for you."

Italy stared at him, working a plan over in his head without Noway having the slightest clue.

"Guess you couldn't stop using magic after you learned how, huh? That's the way it goes sometimes." Norway said, walking over to the nation. Italy watched every move he made.

"But I gotta say... I could fell you coming a mile away, the power you got." Norway continued. "And you know something, friend? I **liked** it."

Italy stayed silent, running his plan over in his mind again and again, making sure it would work.

"You came here because you want something... don't you?" Norway asked. Italy nodded, and so, the Norwegian continued talking. "So... what is it, fella... What on this earth do you want...?"

Italy lifted his hand up and gently put it on Norway's chest, his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "I just want to take a little tour." he snicked. At that, his hands lit up with a bright red light. He began to drain every ounce of magical abilities that Norway had in him. Norway couldn't even speak. The pain of having his magics drained was unbearable and all he could do was wine and groan in pain.

Mina had always been on good terms with Norway. He treated her like a little sister and she enjoyed his company. So, she decided to visit him. Her parents weren't home, and she hated being home alone at night and both her mother and father understood that, so she left a note on the door and headed for Norway's home. Once she arrived there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Denmark was passed out, drunk... Iceland wasn't there... Finland and Sweden were asleep together on the couch. Perfectly normal for the Nordics. Mina chuckled at the sight and headed for Norway's room. To her surprise, the door was slightly open. Thinking nothing of it, she opened the door further and looked around.

"Norway?" She called out, brushing a strand of her dark blue hair from her face. "Mom and Dad aren't home and I was wondering if I could stay the night, since I can't handle being alone by my self at night." She shut the door behind her and turned around, finding herself face to face with a black-haired Italy, some of his facial veins showing through his skin.

"Hey, cutie."


	6. Energy Ball (Chap 6)

_"I thought you were going to show me what a Slayer was!"_

* * *

"Mina... Sweety~ What are you doing here?" Italy asked with a rather casual tone, which didn't fit how he looked at all. The scarlet black hair... the pale skin with veins showing... the demonic black eyes. It didn't fit at all. "'Cause if you were looking for me, now's not a great time."

"Y-You look terrible!" Mina stammered.

"Do I?" Italy sid, walking towards Mina, which caused the preteen to start backing up.

"You're back on the magics." Mina stated.

Italy gave her a smile that usually would have been comforting, only now, it terrified her. "No, honey, I am the magics."

"Why are you doing this? You said you'd stop!" Mina confronted.

"It's an improvement, believe me." Italy told her.

"I have to go." Mina said, running around the Italian. Right when she thought to reach the doorknob, Italy appeared in front of her.

"Why? So you can run and tell your Mommy?" Italy said.

"Italy, please, just listen to me!" Mina tired reasoning.

"You don't have to talk," Italy began, walking forward and causing Mina to back up once more. "Just think real loud. I can hear you."

"Y-You're freaking me out..." Mina told her uncle.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm just a little wired. I have some things to do. Thought if anybody would understand-" Italy was cut off.

"I heard about Germany and I miss him, too! But this- What you're doing here- This is not the way to go! You're only going to make things worse!" Mina explained. "But I promise, it's not too late too-"

"You miss him?" Italy asked.

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed.

"Did you cry? Of course you did. I get that. I understand the crying. You cry because you're human." Italy stated, backing Mina against the wall. "But you weren't always like that."

"I've _always_ been human." Mina argued.

"Oh, please. You're telling me you don't remember? You used to be some mystic ball of energy." Italy told her. "Maybe that's why you're crying all the time, _Mina_. 'Cause you don't belong here. Wanna go back? End the pain? You'll be happier. I'll be happier. We'll all be a lot happier without listening to the constant whining."

"Italy, stop." Mina stated, holding back tears.

"Mom! Dad! Shanna! Waah! It's time you go back to being a little energy ball. No more tears, Mina." Italy said.

 ** _"I think you need to get away from her!"_**

Mina and Italy both looked towards the door and saw Alice standing here, an utterly pissed off look upon her face.

"You need to back off and think, fratello." Alice stated rather sternly.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her, buzz kill." Italy stated.

"You're attacking the people you love now?" Alice questioned.

"Only the ones in my way." the Italian stated.

"That's not... You need help." Alice told her brother.

"I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks." Italy smirked.

"Mina get out of here. NOW." Alice told her daughter. She watched as her daughter ran for the door until she heard her brother speak.

"Don't. We're all friends here." Italy giggled, locking the door with magic.

"Italy, I know what you want to do. But you _have_ to listen to me. The forces inside of you are incredibly powerful. They're strong, but you're stronger." Alice told him. "You have to remember that you're still Italy."

"Let me tell you something about Italy. He's a loser, and always has been." Italy said, talking about himself in third person. "People picked on Italy in junior high school, Gakuen high school, up until now. With his stupid mousy ways. And now, Italy's a junkie."

"I can help." Alice tried to reason.

"The only thing Italy was good for, the only thing I had going for me... were the moments, just moments, when Germany would look at me and I was wonderful. And that will _never_ happen again." Italy continued.

"I know this hurts bad, but Italy, if you let loose with the magics, it'll never end." Alice said.

"Promise?" Italy said, trying to confuse his sister.

"You don't want that." Alice stated.

"Why not?" Italy disagreed.

"'Cause you'll lose everything. You're friends, yourself. Italy, if you let this control you, then the entire world goes away and all of us with it. There's so much to live for." Alice said, not realizing that Mina and walked over and was now standing at her side. "Italy, there's too much-"

"Oh, please. This is your pitch?" Italy interrupted. "Sorella, you hate it here just as much as I do. I'm just more honest about it."

Alice shook her head. "That's not true."

"You're trying to sell me on the world? The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them? You screw a Vocaloid just to feel? And insane asylums are a comfy alternative? This world?" Italy stated. "Alice, it's me. I know you were happier when you were in the ground. The only time you were ever at peace in your whole life was when you were dead. Well, until I begged England for help and brought you back myself. You know, with magic."

Suddenly, they were now in Shanna's castle where everyone else was. Alice and Mina felt a wave of sickness come over them.

"Aw. Sorry, the trip can be kind of rough if you're, you know, not me." Italy told them.

Mina practically fell to the floor from being so dizzy, where as Alice only stumbled backwards a bit. "Mina!" Alice ran to her daughter, only to fall to her knees in sickness. Shanna and China then ran to them as Italy turned his gaze upon America and Belarus.

"Belarus. America." He said. "You two like magic, don't you? Abracadabra." He chuckled as he shot black energy at the two nations, only to his surprise, it couldn't reach them and was having trouble penetrating an invisible force around them. "Okay, didn't see that coming."

"What was that?" America wondered.

"We're alive." Belarus added.

"You guys wanna take it slow, huh? I can do that, too. Ask Russia." Italy snickered, firing dark energy at them again. He stopped when he figured he'd best save his magic supplied inside of him.

"Let's get out of here!" America said, grabbing Belarus's arm and heading for the door.

"No, no. Stay." Italy said, magically shutting and locking the door before they got to it. "We're just getting started. I've got big party plans."

"Ita-" Spain began.

"Spain, no." Romano ordered.

"Guys, come on. I'm just getting the wood for the violence here." Italy began. "And you know what they say! If at first you don't succeed..." He trailed off and shot dark purple electricity at the two nations again, failing to even hit them due to the force protecting them. "Damn, that's one effective counterspell. Won't keep you alive, though."

"Veneziano, stop. You need to give this up _now_." Romano spoke up.

"I get it. You two put a spell on yourselves, didn't you, protecting you from harm, from magics? That's cute." Italy giggled.

"Italy, back off before somebody gets hurt." Alice demanded, now back on her feet, the wave of sickness gone from her system.

"How about I back off right after~? So, which one of you nations worked the mojo? Doesn't matter, really. I just- I'm curious." Italy continued. "Just because I can't do magics to you, doesn't mean I can't do them on myself." At that, he charged all of his energy in one swoop. "Now I'm pretty sure that I'm strong enough to beat you to death." He flung a table across the room as he walked towards America and Belarus. He kept walking until Alice stepped in front of him.

"I don't wanna hurt you." she said. To her surprise, Italy gave her an uppercut that sent her flying against a wall nearby.

"Not a problem." Italy said coldly.

Alice stood up and walked back over to her brother. "I said, I didn't _want_ to..." At that, she kicked her brother in the face, sending him across the room. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

"L-Let's go!" Romano said, grabbing Mina by the arm as America and Belarus ran over.

"What about Italy?" America asked.

"Alice can handle him." Spain told him.

"Are you sure?!" Mina questioned.

"That's why we're leaving!" Romano stated. He ran past England, who was hiding where Italy could spot him. "England?"

"I can't. I have to stay here to keep the spell going on Italy. GO! Do something right." He told the Italian.

At that, Mina, Spain, Romano, America, and Belarus ran from Shanna's castle. However, none of them saw where Shanna and China had run off to. For all they knew, those two love birds ran to a safer place.

"NO!" Italy shouted, standing back up. Unfortunately for him, Alice grabbed him and threw him back to the ground. She stared at him sternly as he chuckled and got back to his feet. "So... Here we are."

"Are we really going to do this?" Alice asked, knowing the true answer.

"Come one, this is a huge deal for me." Italy grinned. "A sideman for what seemed like an eternity... Now _I_ get to be the Slayer."

"A _killer_ isn't a Slayer." Alice told him. "Being a Slayer mean something you can't conceive of."

Italy let out a sigh. "Oh, Alice. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."

"Then show me what you got," Alice began. "And I'll show you what a Slayer _really_ is."

At that, the two siblings began their battle. Italy got the first move by grabbing Alice by the shoulders and repeatedly head-butting her before he kicked her rib cage over five times. Alice then began kicking and punching Italy, even grabbing his hair for an advantage once in a while. Italy got the upper hand when he spun Alice around before kicking her in the lower back, sending her to the floor.

"Where are you taking us?" America asked.

"Some place safe." Mina stated.

"Like where?" Belarus questioned.

"Romano?" Spain asked.

"...I don't know." Romano told them.

Italy levitated a bookcase and sent it crashing down on his sister, only to have her tackle him before it could hit her. She used half of her strength to try and pin him to the floor. "Get off, super bitch!" he yelled, kicking Alice in the stomach. Once they were both on their feet, the two siblings were back throwing punches and sending kicks at one another until Alice grabbed both of Italy's arms.

"I can help you stop." She tried reasoning.

Italy ignored her attempt and kicked her against a glass mirror, shattering it to pieces. "I thought you were gonna show me what a slayer was?"

Alice lay on her side, trying to catch her breath and regain strength. Suddenly he caught notice of England. "Well look at that... England's still here." He then walked over and stood no more than half a foot away from him. "Looks like I've been beating on the wrong person." England continued chanting in an old tongue, determined to keep Italy's power lowered than what it would be. Italy then grabbed England by the neck and pinned him.

"H-HELP ME!" England shouted.

Alice lay on the floor, still dazed from what Italy had done to her.

"Can't block my spells if you can't chant." Italy stated. "And you can't chant if you're sleepin'." At that, he slammed England's head against the wall and threw him to the ground, unconscious.

Alice shook her head, still a bit dazed, and got to her feet. Her guard was up and she was some-what ready for anything Italy was going to do next.

"I gotta tell you, Alice. I get it now. The Slayer thing really isn't about the violence. It's about the _power_." Italy smirked, firing electricity at his sister that would send her spiraling across the room. "And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now." Suddenly the Italian nation was sent flying across the room, and when he lifted himself up a bit by using his elbows, he found that his nose was suddenly bleeding... and a female figure stood on front of where Alice lay dazed on the floor.

 ** _"I'd like to test that theory."_**


	7. Head Rush (Chap 7)

_"You see, this? This is_ _ **nothing**_ _."_

* * *

Alice weakly sat up, and so did England, and to their surprise, a friend of their's was standing before them starting right at Italy.

"Mother...!?" Alice exclaimed, her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh. Mommy's home. I'm in wicked trouble now~" Italy snickered, wiping the blood from his nose and starting to stand up.

"You know have no idea." Jill Usagi stated. "You have to stop what you're doing."

"Oh, sorry. Can't do that. Not finished yet." Italy replied, getting to his feet.

"Neither am I. Stay down." Jill said. She waved one finger and Italy was back on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"How'd you do that?" England asked.

"That's borrowed power." Italy stated. "No way is it gonna be strong enough-"

"I'm here to help you." Jill told him.

"Thanks, but I can kill a couple of douche bags by myself." Italy said in a cocky tone. "But hey, if you'd like to watch~ That's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching? **Butting in on things that don't concern you**."

"You concern me, Italia." Jill said, still staying rather calm. "Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead."

"Italy, listen to her." Shanna said, walk out from behind a corner, keeping the same calmness as Jill. "I can tell that Alice doesn't want to fight you anymore."

"I don't want to fight her, either." Italy said, a smirk on his face. I wanna fight you two." The Italian began to get to his feet yet again.

"Stay down!" Jill went to cast the spell again.

"No." Italy said, blocking it just by waving his hand. "Remember that little spat we had before you left? When you were under the delusion that you were still relevant here? You called me a rank, arrogant, amateur. Well buckle up, you two." Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Italy's golden brown eyes turn scarlet black, including the white parts. "'Cause I've turned pro."

"Aspera, come forth-" Italy began.

" _Vincire!_ " Jill shouted, spray a green gel from her hand. She watched as the gel tied itself around Italy's arms, pinning them to his sides.

"WHAT?! No! Get it off! _Solvo! Libero-_ " Italy was cut off then his head flew back and he began to float above the ground.

Alice slowly walked towards her mother, her eyes locked on her brother. "What did you do?"

"Contained him and his powers within a binding field." Jill explained. "It puts him in kind of a stasis for the time-"

Jill was cut off when Alice suddenly clung to her, burying her face into her shoulder. Jill gave a slight smile as she put an arm around her daughter. "You grew your hair out."

"Y-Yeah~" was all that Alice could get to come out. Words couldn't describe how happy seeing her mother had made her.

Jill broke the embrace and walked over to Italy. "I'm very sorry about Germany."

"This... won't hold me... forever..." Italy mumbled.

"I came as soon as I heard..." Jill explained to her daughter.

"Romano...?" Alice asked.

"Haha... Romano haven't a clue!" Jill chuckled. "Call it mother's intuition but... I sense a dark power that was fueled by grief."

"Italy." Alice stated.

"I so hoped that it wasn't him." Jill sighed. "And then a Seer in the Coven told me about Germany. That's when the Coven imbued me with their powers."

"And sent you here to bring Italy down?" Alice asked.

Jill sat beside her daughter. "Little Rabbit... What's happened here?" Little Rabbit. Alice hadn't heard that nickname since she was a toddler.

"God... Where do I start? ...Italy obviously broke his promise to never use magic again." Alice began. "Mom, everything's just been so... Michael died in front of Miku at the altar, and Miku turned into her V3 form... Mina's a total klepto. Money has been tight that Kaito's barely home anymore. ...And Romano's been sleeping with Spain."

Jill stared at her daughter. Alice gave a confused look once Jill burst into a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry!" Jill apologized, barely capable of holding back her laughter. By this point, Alice couldn't help but start laughing, too.

Shanna was busy cleaning up the mess that Italy had made of her castle.

 _"Shanna."_ Italy's voice rang in her head.

The startled fairy looked over. "I-Italy."

 _"I need you, Shanna."_ Italy continued. _"I need you to do something for me."_

"I know what you're trying to do." Shanna stated. "I hate to burst your bubble, but that mind control mojo doesn't work on Earth Fairies, why don't you just-"

 _"Stop talking and listen. You need to free me."_

"No... No, I can't." Shanna stated, starting to walk away.

 _"You don't wanna call out to them. You want to break the binding spell."_

"...I don't know how." Shanna replied.

 _"I do. Do you want me to tell you?"_

Once Alice and her mother regained their composure and stopped laughing, Jill clearned her throat. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" Alice wondered.

"I should have never left..." Jill told her.

"No... No, you were right to leave." Alice said. "We're all just stupid."

"I know you're all stupid." Jill stated. "I should have never abandoned you."

"No. Mom, you were right about everything. It was time for me to act like an adult." Alice announced.

"Sometimes the most adult thing you can do is ask for help when you need it." Jill told her.

"...Now you tell me?" Alice chuckled. "...I guess I wasn't ready before. It took a long time for that feeling to go away."

Jill gave her daughter a puzzled look. What was she talking about?

"The feeling that I wasn't really here." Alice continued. "It was like... when I crawled my way out of that grave, it was like I left something behind... A part of me. I just... I don't understand why I'm back."

"You have a calling." Jill said.

"But it was my time, Mom. Mina would've taken my place. So why?" Alice wondered.

 _Silence._

"Right..." Alice said. "So what about Italy? What's going to happen?"

"W-Well, the Coven is trying to work on a way to remove his abilty to use magic without... without killing him. And should he survive he... there's no guarantee that he'll be the same as he was. Alice, he killed not only a human being, but a personification of a country. How will he live with himself?" Jill explained.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Italy stated, throwing open the door. "Italy doesn't live here anymore."

"Vincirie!" Jill tried casting the spell again.

"Solutom." Italy said, blocking the spell as Shanna ran and stood beside Alice and her mother. "Fool me once, you magic brats. Shame on you." Italy sent knife flying at the three girls, only to have Shanna call upon huge vines to block them.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Spain stated.

"You don't know?!" Romano retorted.

"I don't know, okay?! Its bad enough that I've been completely useless... standing around like a monkey while you get shot... Germany's dead and Ita's... Ita's losing-" Spain was cut short.

"We should go back an help." Mina stated.

"No." Romano scolded.

"You know, if France were here, he'd go back and fight." Mina retorted.

"Sure, if he wasn't to busy trying to rape your mother." Romano announced.

Mina stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!"

"Forget it." Romano said.

"I don't believe you." Mina said.

"Fine." Romano replied.

"He wouldn't do that." Mina stated.

"Is this blind spot a common thing in women since your mother was born?!" Romano snapped. "The only good thing France ever did was leave town!"

In a matter of minutes, Shanna's entire castle was a mess. Things were on fire, broken, or even shattered. Jill and Shanna struggled to stay on their feet while Alice lay unconscious on the floor. Italy walked over and stood a few feet away from Jill and Shanna, bruises and cuts on his face.

"That all you got, Jeeves?" he asked. "'Cause I could stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas... you can barely stand."

"You're powers... may be undeniably great... but we can still hurt you if we have to." Jill stated breathlessly.

"Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me." Italy said. "This? This is nothing." He waves his hand in front of his face, and in a matter of seconds the cuts, scrapes, and bruises were completely healed. "It's all nothing."

"I see... If you lose someone you love, and the other people in your life who care about you-" Shanna was cut short.

"Becomes meaningless." Italy stated.

"I wonder what Germany would say about that." Shanna spoke up.

"You can ask him yourself." Italy said, firing dark energy at the two girls.

Alice had barely awoken to see that part of the ceiling was about to collapse. Instinctively, she got to her feet and shoved her mother and Shanna out of the way before it fell.

"You're always saving everyone. It's kinda pesky." Italy retorted. He bent down and reached his hand into flames, pulling out a hugs ball of fire. "Probably even think you're buying escape time for Belarus and the other one. Well, I got a little secret for you. I can kill them from anywhere I want with this. I'll find them, I'll bury them, along with anyone else helping those dead men walking."

"Don't." Alice said.

"Unless somebody... somehow... gets there in time to save them. Ha. Oh well." Italy said, letting the fireball fly into the hair in search for America and Belarus. "See what I did there~?"

"Go...!" Jill told her daughter. At that, Alice ran from the castle to find her friends.

"Good, I thought she'd never leave." Italy mumbled. Now I finally have you two all to myself." He bent down and placed one hand on Jill's cheek, the other on Shanna's. "You two are so naive. Waltzing in here with borrowed magics and determination... So you could tell me what? Magic's bad. Behave. Be a good boy. Well I don't think either of you two are in the position to be telling me that. Do you?" At that, he sent the two girls flying against a wall and pinned them there was magic.

"I used to think you had all the answers, Mama. Ha! I had so much to learn from you." Italy retorted.

"Italy..." Jill began, but couldn't finished.

"You were jealous. You still are. Just couldn't bear that I was going to live forever, since I'm a personification of a country." Italy continued. "That's why you ran away, Mama."

"Incruso!" Jill said, blasting her son back a few feet.

Italy gasped. "That... was RUDE. Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Perhaps... you are not as strong... as you think you are... You're expending way too much of your mystical abilities that you gained from England... to maintain your powers... at this rate you'll burn out... and up..." Shanna said weakly.

"Blah blah blah." Italy remarked.

"Italy you have to stop..." Jill begged.

"What I need..." Italy said, rushing over. Yet again, he placed one hand on Jill's cheek, the other on Shanna's. "...is alittle pick-me-up." At that, his hands began to glow as he sucked every ounce of magic from the two girls. Once he sucked them dry, he let them free and stumbled backwards until he fell over.

"Woah... haha, wow! Ahhah... Whew! Head rush!" Italy panted. "Who's your supplier, Mama? This is... wow! This is... This is incredible!"

Jill and Shanna lay on the floor, regaining their breath. They were too weak to move, but nowhere near death.

"Woah... I'm... I'm so juiced... Shanna, it's- it's like no mortal person has ever had this much power...!" Italy exclaimed. "It's like I-I'm connected to... to everything! I can feel. It feel like... I can feel... everyone...!" A pained expression went across the Italian's face. "Oh... Ohh, Oh god... All the emotion...! All the pain...! No... it's... its' too much! Oh, jeez, its just too much!"

"Italy..." Shanna weakly called out. "It doesn't have to be like that.

"You... You can stop it..." Jill agreed weakly.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah, I can... I... I have to stop this..." Italy stated.

"Italy..." Jill called out.

"Oh you poor bastards...! You're suffering has to end!" Italy cried, vanishing into this air.

"No...!" Shanna weakly cried.


	8. It has to End (Chap 8)

_"Why couldn't I have realized this sooner...?"_

* * *

"Man... they've really tightened up on their security here..." Spain said, trying to open the door to Korea's house.

"...Romano...?" Mina asked.

"You know something? WE ARE GONNA DIE." America announced. "Italy's off his nut and we're all going to pay."

"Hey, at least it's not like having to babysit you and America!" Romano snapped. "Its like taking care of to socially retarded nerds!"

"Romano?" Mina repeated, gaining her uncle's attention.

"Yeah?" Romano wondered.

"What is that?" Mina asked, pointing to the sky.

As everyone looked up, they saw a gigantic fireball headed straight for them, then they also heard a familiar voice.

"MOVE!" Alice shouted as she ran towards everyone. Lucky for her, she got there in time and shoved Mina, Romano, and Belarus out of the way. America and Spain have enough sense to run.

China stumbled downstairs, tripping over rubble. He should have ignored Shanna's request for him to stay upstairs. He should have helped out. Then he noticed Shanna and Jill lying on the floor and immediately ran over.

"Shanna?! Jill?!" he said.

Shanna weakly opened her eyes and looked over and the man she loved and slightly smiled. "I... can see... where Italy is... he took my magic and the magic Jill borrowed... and now... I can see where he is..."

"Shanna, you need to rest, aru!" China declared.

"I can feel... oh god..." Shanna said. "He's going to finish it...

"Finish what, aru?" China asked.

"The world." Shanna told him.

Italy stood on Kingman's Bluff, determined to end it all. With his magics charged to their limits, he caused the giant Satanic statue that had been buried underground for centuries to arise. His mind was too clouded. All he could think about doing was destroying everything... even if it meant killing the ones he loved.

"From the pit of forgotten shadows, awake, sister of the dark. Proserpexa... let the cleansing fires of the deapths burn away the suffering souls and bring sweet death." Italy chanted. Suddenly, green balls of energy shot from his body into the statue, causing it to glow. Suddenly Romano showed up and stood in the way of Italy and the statue, causing the energy balls to stop.

"Hey, back-eyed brother." Romano chuckled. "What'cha doing?"

"Get out of here." Italy demanded.

"Oh, no. You're not the only one with powers, you know." Romano stated. "You may be a hopped-up on magic right now, but this Mafia man can kick your ass into the next century."

"I'm not kidding, Romano. Get out of my way, now!" Italy commanded, shooting electricity at his brother.

Romano flew back, but soon enough, he was back on his feet.

"You can't stop this." Italy told him.

"Yeah. I get that. It's just that you've been the only brother I've had and the only brother that I'll ever have my entire life. If the world is gonna end... why not be with my brother?" Romano stated.

"Is this your plan?" Italy smirked. "You're gonna sweet talk me and say you love me?"

"Well, I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but that seemed kinda cartoony." Romano said sarcastically.

"Still making jokes." Italy smirked.

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in because i never liked Germany. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil, and stupid, but hey. Still wanna hang. You're my fratello." Romano said.

"Don't call me that." Italy said.

"When we were little and you broke a yellow crayon and cried because you were too scared to tell anyone? You've a long way from there, an right now it's not looking so good. And the thing is, yes, I love you. You're my brother and you're family. I love crayon breaking Veneziano and I love scary, veiny Veneziano. So if I'm going out, its here." Romano continued. "So if you wanna kill the world... well, then, start with me. I've earned that."

"You think I won't?" Italy replied.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you." Romano said.

"Shut up." Italy shouted. He scratched the air, but it left three huge gashes to Romano's left cheek.

"I love you." Romano repeated.

Italy scratched the air again, this time it left huge gashes to Romano's side.

"I... I love you." Romano repeated again.

"Shut up!" Italy snapped, electrocuting his brother.

"I love you, fratello." Romano said again.

"STOP!" Italy scream, going to shock his brother again. Only this time, it hardly reached far enough to hit him.

"I love you." Romano said as he walked towards his brother.

Italy tried to electrocute him again, and failed. He began to repeatedly his is brother in the chest. It was over. Romano had won. Italy soon broke down into a sobbing fit after his brother wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. The two fell to their knees and Romano held his brother as he sobbed. The veins on his face disappeared. His eyes returned to normal. His haired changed back to its natural copper color. Romano simply held his brother as he sobbed, repeating the phrase "I love you" once in a while in attempt to comfort his grieving brother.

Jill weakly sat up, regaining her consciousness. Shanna was the first to notice.

"Jill!" she cried, though she didn't rush over. China was supporting her and had bandaged a few wounds.

"Mom!" Alice cried. She ran and hugged her mother. "I'm so glad your not dead!"

"Y-Yeah... t-though I am in... some pain.." Jill painfully chukled as her daughter let go.

"Wait... why aren't you dead? Your injuries were severe." Alice wondered.

"The threat is gone... Italy's alive and... back to normal. The magic she took from me did what I hoped it would do... he sparked the last bit of humanity he had left... I'm thankful your brother got to him in time." Jill said.

"Romano?" Alice was puzzled.

"Yes... Romano was able to get to Italy in time... the magic helped Italy to feel, and Romano did who-knows-what to activate that... He saved us all." Jill smiled.


	9. EpilogueEnding

_"Goodbye, Doitsu..."_

* * *

Italy rolled over onto his side, half awake. He subconsciously went to wrap an arm around the man beside him, only to find empty space as his hand hit the cushions of the bed. The Italian nation opened his eyes in shocked, but then he remembered. Germany wasn't there anymore... He was never going to be there anymore. The small man curled into a ball, stifling a whimper. He was ashamed of himself for what he had done, but he missed Germany much more than anything. Then there was a knock on the door and he heard it open.

"Veneziano...? You awake...?" Romano's voice called hesitantly. He was wearing a black suit.

"W-Wha...?" Italy said, a bit startled as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh... u-uh... y-yeah..."

"A-Alright, well... uhm... you need to get dressed... Shanna invited you to hang out with her and Alice for the day." Romano said. "It.. It's not good to keep yourself locked up."

"...Okay..." was all the smaller Italian said, laying his head back onto his pillow. "I'll... I'll be out in a minute..."

Italy heard his brother shut the door and walk away. How could he face his friends? His family? After what he did, he perfectly could understand it if they hated him. He almost burnt the world out from the inside... all from taking in too much power. He knew for sure he'd never touch, use, or read about anything relating to magic again. He hesitantly got out of bed and began to dress himself, becoming more and more reluctant with each article of clothing. How was he going to continue without Germany? Who would take care of him? Back sweets for him? Obsess over the messes he made? Yell at him for not training? ...Love him? Italy was completely lost. Nothing was the same and never would be. As the Italian nation finally was dressed and had his shoes on, he hesitantly walked out of the room and into the living room of Germany's big house, secretly hoping Germany was there and that all of this was just a dream. However, it wasn't a dream, and Shanna was standing with Alice, talking, until they noticed him.

"Hey Italy. You ready~?" Shanna asked, seeming cheerful.

"Huh? Oh... y-yeah..." Italy muttered.

"A-Alright. Let's go~" Alice said, walking over to her brother and hugging onto his arm. It was the only thing she could think of as an attempt to get him to smile, but it didn't work. Italy still had that dazed, sad look on his face.

After a while, Alice, Italy, and Shanna stopped at an ice cream shop and ordered their cold desserts. Shanna had chocolate chip, Alice had moose tracks, and Italy had Hagaan Daz. Italy was simply picking at his ice cream, whereas Alice and Shanna had almost finished. Italy seemed to be spacing out and lost.

"Hey Shanna? Have you noticed that Italy's been sort of... spacey? In... a bad way?" Alice whispered to the brunette.

"Yeah... I have. What should we do?" Shanna whispered back. "I can't stand seeing him like this. It's sad."

"I don't know... Maybe we should take him somewhere with less people and... maybe talk to him?" Alice suggested. "He's not being himself at all..."

"Right." Shanna agreed.

"Hey fratello!" Alice said in bubbly voice.

"Ah! W-Wha?" Italy looked up, startled.

Shanna giggled. "How about the three of us go to my place. We can play some pretty awesome video games!"

"Huh? O-Oh... s-sure..." Italy muttered.

Once at the castle, Italy sat in a chair and stared out the window. He couldn't looked anywhere else. Images flashed in his head of how mangled everything looked after he had badly beaten his sister, mother, and Shanna. And the two girls picked up on that.

"Italy...?" Alice said sweetly, tugging on his arm.

"A-Ah! W-Wha? Oh, hey sorella... w-what is it?" Italy replied.

"Italy... Shanna and I... We want to talk to you." Alice said, concern in her eyes.

Italy tensed and he gulped. "A-Alright."

The blonde walked him over to the table and sat him down, then taking the seat beside him.

"Italy... what's the matter? You're not being yourself. You're being quiet and spacey." Alice stated.

"Oh... I have...?" Italy replied.

"Italy... we're concerned about you. Are you alright?" Shanna asked.

"I guess so..." was all the Italian said.

"Italy, if something is bothering you, you can tell us. You know that, right?" Alice told him, looking him in the eye.

"Y-Yeah, I know..." Italy gulped.

"...Then why haven't you talked to any of us? You're friends? Your family? You've been keeping yourself shut up in that bedroom." Shanna stated.

"H-Honestly... nothing is bothering me..." Italy lied.

Alice stood up and looked her brother in his eyes, her own green ones sparkling as she held back tears. "I thought you'd have learned from being in that mansion that you come to us if you're uneasy... but I guess you couldn't trust us enough even after that incident."

"Alice!" Shanna scolded.

Italy simply lowered his head and looked at the ground. "...I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Shanna was confused and looked back over at the nation.

"I'm sorry..." Italy muttered. A few wet droplets fell onto the table. "I'm sorry..."

"Italy..." Alice said, looking at her brother in concern.

"What's the matter?" Shanna asked.

Italy broke down in tears. "I'm sorry...!"

Alice then hugged her brother tightly, allowing him to cry against her shoulder. "Shh... its alright. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry for hurting all of you...!" the Italian cried. "I'm so sorry...!"

"Shh... calm... calm down. Italy, it's alright. We're not mad and understand that you were grieving, even if you really didn't have to go insane with the magics." Shanna stated. "All is forgiven~"

"R-Really...? Y-Y-You guys aren't mad?" Italy said, shocked.

"Not at all, fratello. It may have been wrong for you to do what you did, but you weren't in your right mind and were hyped up on magic." Alice told him, gently rubbing the back of his head, avoiding his curl.

"There's more than that... isn't there?" Shanna asked, walking over and hugging him, as well.

Italy hesitantly nodded. "I miss Germany so much...!" He began sobbing again.

"I know you do... and I know it hurts... Trust me... I know the pain you're going through... It'll get better eventually. And you can come to me or any of us for help if you need it." Alice told him.

"We care about you and we love you, too. We'll help you get through this." Shanna said.

"...Grazie~" Italy murmured.

Italy returned home around 8pm and went back to what was once his and Germany's room. He picked up a picture of him and Germany ffrom a dresser and looked at it.

 ** _"Goodbye, Doitsu... I'm miss you so much. You'll always be in my heart. Ti amo."_**


End file.
